It has been reported that (3-{2-[4-isopropyl-2-(4-trifluoromethyl)phenyl-5-thiazolyl]ethyl}-5-methyl-1,2-benzisoxazol-6-yl) oxyacetic acid or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof (hereinafter sometimes to be abbreviated, as “compound A”) is a medicament having a Peroxisome Proliferator-Activated Receptor (hereinafter to be abbreviated as PPAR) δ agonist action (see parent, document 1). In addition, patent document 2 describes that compound A is a PPAR δ agonist and useful as a proliferation promoter of meibomian gland epithelial cell or corneal epithelial cell.